Dame Fuerzas ¡¿Haruko!
by Eowynd
Summary: Este fic surgio como desafio propuesto por una amiga sobre hacer un xover de Saint Seiya con Slam Dunk, dos de nuestras series favoritas. Ella lanzo el reto en su pagina y yo lo acepte. He aqui el resultado. Muy leve slash al final


"Dame Fuerzas...¿Haruko!"

Saint Seiya X Slam Dunk

Templo de Athena, Algun lugar de Grecia

Las Doce Casas del Zodiaco

Narrador: _los valientes caballeros del zodiaco seguían avanzando por las doce casas, para salvar a Haruko Akagi, quien es la reencarnacíon de la Diosa Athena en este mundo, de la maligna flecha dorada que atraviesa su pecho. Primero..._

En Aries se encontraron con Mu, quien luego de reparar sus armaduras les advirtio a Hanamichi de Pegaso, Ryota de Dragon, Ayako de Andromeda y a Mitsui de Cisne que no podrían derrotar a los santos dorados a menos que obtuvieran el septimo sentido, el ken principal. Luego de eso los cuatro marcharon a la siguiente casa

En Tauro Hanamichi de Pegaso logro derrotar a Aldebaran al romperle su gran cuerno y avanzar hacia la siguiente casa mientras el resto peleaba con Aldebaran

En Geminis Ayako de Andromeda logro derrotar al santo de ese lugar al lograr atacarle atravez de las dimensiones con su cadena nebular

En Cancer debieron enfrentarse al maligno mascara de muerte, pero Ryota de Dragon, quien logro recuperar su vista, le derroto, mientras que Hanamichi de Pegaso iva llegando a Leo y Ayako de Andromeda se reunía con él

En Leo el aprendiz Yasuda se sacrifico para que Hanamichi de Pegaso viviera y salvara al santo Aioria de Leo

En Virgo debieron enfrentarse al terrible Shaka, el más cercano al Gran Patriarca y cuando parecia que Pagaso, Dragon y Andromeda iban a morir aparecio Sendoh de Fenix quien tras haber despertado su septimo sentido debido a haber perdido los otros cinco, logro vencer a Shaka, pero ambos desaparecieron dejando a Ayako de Andromeda muy preocupada por la suerte de su hermano.

En Libra nuestros amigos encontraron el cubo de hielo que contenía Mitsui de Cisne, el cual había desaparecido en la casa de Geminis, luego de que Ryota de Dragon lo liberara, gracias a la armadura de Libra enviada por su maestro Dohko-san, entonces Ayako de Andromeda se queda a cuidarlo pese a las protestas de sus compañeros (especialmente de Dragon que sólo decía _"Ayaaakoooo ¿Pooorrrrqué?"_)

En Escorpio Hanamichi de Pegaso y Ryota de Dragón fueron duramente atacados por Milo de Esporpio, el que les ataco con su "Restricción", pero entonces aparecio Mitsui de Cisne con Andromeda en sus brazos y se dedico a luchar contra él mientras que Hanamichi de Pegaso con Ayako en su espalda y junto a Ryota de Dragon salían en camino a la casa de Sagitario

En Sagitario los tres fueron atacados por la armadura de Sagitario que tanto les había ayudado y entonces el espiritu de Aioros Santo de Sagitario se aparecio ante ellos y los mando a distintos lugares a que pasaran las pruebas que les había preparado sólo asi podrían pasar por la casa de Sagitario. Hanamichi de Pegaso resolvio con exito la prueba del valor (que consistia en escalar un acantilado y no caer por el), Ryota de Dragon resolvio con exito también su prueba que consistia en la prueba de la sabiduria donde era interrogado por las tres Moiras sobre los Dioses griegos y el destino que le habían impuesto a los humanos, Por último Ayako de Andromeda debio sortear la prueba de la nobleza que consistia en salvar a unos niños encerrados en una jaula sobre un acantilado, pero que resultaron ser una ilusión, después Mitsui de Cisne se les unio y tuvo que pasar la prueba de la resistencia al ser encerrado en un laberinto de fuego y ser obligado a encontrar la salida antes de que el calor lo sofocara, luego de eso el espiritu de Aioros sonrio satisfecho, los libero, les encomendo a Athena como su última voluntad y se marcho

En Capricornio Ryota de Dragon se dispuso a pelear contra Shura, considerado el más leal a Athena y dueño de la poderosa Excalibur, pero logro derrotarlo con su tecnica "100 Dragones de Rozan", mientras que Ayako, Hanamichi y Mitsui se dirigian a la casa de Acuario

En Acuario Mitsui de Cisne se dedico a luchar contra su maestro Kamus quien habí sido el que lo metio dentro del cubo

En Piscis Ayako de Andromeda se dedico a pelear contra Aphrodita al reconocerl como el asesin de su maestro Daidarus de Cerpheo, mientras que Hanamichi de Pegasus cruzaba la casa y se dirigia a las escaleras que conducian hasta el templo del gran patriarca. Justo en ese instante Aphrodita le advertia a Ayako sobre las rosas envenenadas y de que Hanamichi no llegaría hasta el Templo.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que con la ayuda de Marin de Aguila y de Sheena de Ophiocus Hanamichi había logrado llegar hasta donde el patriarca lugar en el que se encuentra ahora.

* * *

**Templo Del Patriarca. Momento Actual**

-debes apurarte Hanamichi de Pegasus, debes ir al Templo de Athena, tomar el escudo dorado que tiene la estatua y apuntarlo hacia donde esta ella o sino morira

-es que acaso ahora te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

-no...pierdas...más... el tiempo... Pe..ga..sus...AGH! AGH! AAAHHHHHGGG! -dio un grito aterrador ante un atonito Hanamichi de Pegaso que veía como se retorcia del dolor

-¿que mierda...?

-eres un tonto, debiste aprovechar la oportunidad Pegaso, ahora pagaras las ocnsecuencias de tú torpeza, pierde tú sentido de la vista

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -grito mientras perdia el sentido de la vista y luego cada uno de sus sentidos restantes y cuando el patriarca iba a matarlo una enorme ave de fuego de Sendoh de Fenix llego a ayudarlo

-Hanamichi vete al templo de Athena y salvala, yo me encargare del patriarca

-de acuerdo!

-no te dejare ir! -dice el patriarca intentando girarse, pero es interceptado por sendoh quien lo ataca y logra botarle el casco con la mascara pudiendo ver su rostro

-pero qué es esto? tú no eres el patriarca ¿Quién eres?

-tienes razón yo soy... -dice mientras se quita la tunica y queda desnudo- yo soy Kaede de Geminis

-Geminis? Pero este esta desparecido desde hace años

-no, he estado aqui todo este tiempo -levanta su brazo hacia el cielo e invoca su cosmos- VEN A MÍ ARMADURA DE GEMINIS!. VEN Y CUBRE MÍ CUERPO DE MÍ ENEMIGO! - sólo un segundo después la armadura entro por el techo y se coloco sobre el cuerpo de Kaede el Santo Dorado de Geminis

-preparate a morir Sendoh de Fenix! jajajajaja!

Mientras tanto Hanamichi de Pegasus trataba de subir por las escaleras finales hasta el lugar donde se encuentra la estatua dorada de Athena con el escudo, pero cae y queda semi inconsciente pero entonces escucha:

_Hanamichi! Hanamichi! Hanamichi!_

-Ayako? eres tú?

_Hanamichi! levantate! me oyes!_

-Ryota? acaso tú...?

_No te rindas Hanamichi! No te rindas! recuerda nuestra promesa_

-Mitsui? porque puedo oirlos? perdí mí sentido del oido, pero en mí cosmos aún los escucho, no me rendire se los debo a ellos y a... Athena

_Eso es Hanamichi! nosotros te ayudaremos!_

_sólo has lo que te digamos_

_contamos contigo Hanamichi_

-Claro porque yo soy el más talentoso y poderoso de los 5 jajaja! ay! me dolio el costado

* * *

**De regreso con Sendoh y Kaede**

-Recibe las "Ondas de Luz"

-Maldición! -dijo recibiendo el ataque de Kaede con ambas manos y cayendo de espaldas debido a la presión

-lo entiendes? jamá podrás vencerme jajajajajaja!

-porque lo haces? porque intentaste matar a Athena?

-nunca lo entenderías con tú mente tan pequeña

-entonces fuiste tú quien inculpo a Sagitario Aioros, verdad?

-estupido Sagitario si no se hubiera interpuesto en mí camino, muy probablemente estarí vivo y creyendo como todos que Athena a estado aqui todos estos años

-has arruinado la vida de todos no te lo perdonare

-eres un idiota! "Portal a Otra Dimension" -grito y envio a Sendoh de Fenix por este

-ahhhhhhh!

-perfecto ahora me encargare de ese do'aho de Pegasus

-no tan rápido -se oyo la voz de Sendoh de Fenix quien había logrado salir del portal y ataco a Kaede de Geminis con su "Alas Ardientes"

* * *

De regreso con Hanamichi

_Vas muy bien Hanamichi sigue asi! _

_sólo un par de escalones más y lo habrás conseguido_

_ahora que salgas camina derecho y llegaras con la estatua_

-estoy muerto! no sé si pueda llegar

_no digas eso! ya estas muy cerca!_

_es cierto! no puedes rendirte ahora!_

_no cuando has llegado tan lejos!_

-eh? puedo sentir el cosmos de Athena frente a mí debe ser la estatua me guia para que llegue hasta ella

* * *

De regreso con Sendoh y Kaede

-muy bien ahora que he acabado con Fenix debo ir hasta donde esta Pegasus -en ese instante sale corriendo por las escaleras hacia la estatua de Athena

* * *

De regreso con Hanamichi

-lo logre! Ayako! Ryota! Mitsuito! tengo el escudo en mís manos! ahora si tan solo pudiera saber donde esta Athena?

_Usa tú cosmos_

_es cierto aunque no tengas tus sentidos_

_el cosmos de tú mente y alma estan conectados con el de ella _

Ha: muy bien debo usar mí cosmos. Allí! allí esta Athena! -entonces con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Hanamichi de Pegaso empieza a levantar el escudo y a dirigirlo hacia Athena y justo entonces cuando el resplandor dorado empezaba a salir Kaede de Geminis llego y le dio un golpe en la espalda, haciendo que el rayo dorado alcanzara a llegar solo a el brazo izquierdo de Haruko, la reencarnación de la diosa Athena

-AAHHHH! AHHHHH! -grito para luego murmurar suavemente mientras caia- Lo siento Haruko, te he fallado...

-lo logre? lo logre! lo logre! jajajajajaja! ahora esa estupida de Haruko Athena no podrá interferir en mís planes -entonces mira por un instante a Hanamichi y luego cree sentir algo en la dirección donde cayo el rayo, pero no ve nada asi que toma a Hanamichi en sus brazos y se lo lleva hasta el salon

-debio ser idea mía

-Ha...ru..ko... lo siento...

-aún ahora la llama ¿porque¿porque¿acaso no sirvio de nada todo lo que hice?

* * *

De regreso Al Salón del Patriarca

Kaede de Geminis deposita el cuerpo de Hanamichi sobre un altar, donde le quita su armadura y la deja en un rincon, cerca de ahi mismo se encuentra Fenix Sendoh quien tambien parece estar desmayado entonces empieza a curar las heridas de Hanamichi, pero entonces Sendoh de Fenix desperto y se dispuso a atacarlo creyendo que estaba lastimando a Hanamichi

-maldito no te atrevas a hacerle daño a Hanamichi

-deja ya de pelear Sendoh de Fenix, Athena Haruko ya esta muerta

-es mentira! no es cierto!

-compruebalo tú mismo el reloj de fuego de las doce casas se ha apagado y la flecha no fue sacada de su pecho con la ayuda del escudo

-no puede ser! entonces todo fue en vano!

-no, no lo fue

-callate! callate! CALLATE!

-vas a insistir? para que? tú diosa ya esta muerta!

-tal vez, pero al menos debo matarte a ti también para vengarla

-NO INSISTAS!

-CALLATE! -ambos lanzan su "Alas del Fenix" y "Portal a Otra Dimension" al mismo tiempo provacando que la mitad del Templo se viniera abajo. Pero en ese instante un enorme cosmos violeta seguido de otros cosmos poderosos aparece en el lugar

-IMPOSIBLE!

-Diosa Athena?

-asi es caballero Fenix

-imposible! el rayo dorado no te alcanzo a dar!

-Arles Dios de La Guerra te ordeno que dejes el cuerpo de Kaede de Geminis ahora mismo

-Arles? -dijo Ayako

-el dios de la guerra? -dijo Ryota

-es él el verdadero responsable de todo esto? -pregunto Mitsui

-y se encuentra dentro de Geminis? -finalizo Sendoh

-asi es. Arles se aprovecho del deseo que había dentro del Santo de Geminis para tomar control de él y destruirme a mí y mís santos y caballeros desde adentro provocando esta guerra interna -explico Haruko/Athena

-tienes razón Athena eso fue lo que paso -entonces una rafaga de cosmos cubre a Kaede y este cae al suelo, entonces el Alma de Arles se aparece ante Athena y los otros

-aqui me tienes Athena ¿Qué piensas hacerme ahora?

-te destruire con la ayuda de mís santos y caballeros

-nunca lo lograras!

-eso es lo que tú crees! Ayako! Ryota! Mitsui! Sendoh! y ustedes también Santos de Oro! -entonces todos los presentes unen su cosmo al de la Diosa mientras que Arles intentaba elevar tambien el suyo, pero este parecia desaparecer ante el inmenso poder de todos los Santos y Caballeros reunidos, asi que sin mas que hacer Arles fue encerrado en la Caja de Pandora que estaba oculta debajo del Altar donde se encontraba Hanamichi

-NOOOOO PUEDEEEEE SEEERRRRR! -fueron sus últimas palabras

-por fin vencimos al mal -dice Athena cayendo al suelo junto a Andromeda, Cisne, Dragon mientras que Fenix logra mantenerse en pie con mucho esfuerzo

-la diosa esta muy debil debemos llevarla a ella y a los cinco chicos de bronce a Star Hill para que se recuperen lo antes posible -dice Mu y entonces algunos santos toman a los chicos de bronce mientras que Aioria carga a Athena y Kaede carga a Hanamichi entonces se le acerca Fenix al oído y le dice

-qué era ese deseo que te hizo que Arles te dominara?

-sabes? no es agradable tener el don de poder ver el futuro, no es como la gente piensa

-puedes ver el futuro? y qué viste?

-pude ver que la Diosa a quien debía protejer y jurado lealtad me quitaba lo que más amaba en la vida

-no puede ser

-por eso la ataque cuando era una bebe para evitar que creciera y eso pasara

-pero Aioros te sorprendio

-él fue a quien Shion el verdadero patriarca nombro para ser su guardia personal, por eso estaba cerca y cuando la escucho llorar...

-entro y te vio

-por eso tuve que decir que él había sido

-ya veo y que es lo que... - no alcanza a preguntar porque recibe un golpe en la nuca por parte de Kaede y este hace que Shura se lo lleve en brazos

-ahora ya no importa después de todo no pude impedir que me robara tú amor Hanamichi -dice esto en su oido y luego le da un suave beso en los labios

-pero quien sabe tal vez algún día...

FIN DEL FANFIC

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia algo rara que se me ocurrio hacer con dos de mís series favoritas como son Saint Seiya y Slam Dunk, espero que los personajes hayan quedado bien con sus armadura, se que no faltara quien hubiera querido ver muerta a Haruko, pero es otra historia (de hecho la historia se llama ¿Quién Mato a Haruko! y esta en mí pagina que es: The Super Anime & Mangas Domain Espero que la visiten)

Escrito por Lilian "Géminis" Bascuñán


End file.
